short litttle cutess
by lugwiglover14
Summary: i guess theses are weird little story that at one time were all diffent storys but now there all together and i am sorry about how short some of them are but give me a break i had like 5 mins to write them please read and review if you do you get a cake
1. the amazing dots

Italy and Germany walked down there street looking out for the allies well Germany was Italy was think of who knows what. "Look Germany it is an orange dot!" Italy said standing on the dot

"Hmm there is one over here to?" Germany said going to stand on the dot

"My dots better then yours! My dot is better then yours! My dots better then yours!" Italy said over and over pointing and sticking out his tongue Germany sighed knowing Italy would never grow up


	2. ring around the rosie

"Hey Holy Rome do you want to play ring around the rosie with me?" Italy asked coming over to me "Why would I do that?" I asked. But for some reason I wanted to play just because he had asked me to. "'Cause it's fun that's why!" Italy said waving his/her arms in his/her funny but cute way. "Then yes I will play… Now how do you play?" I said feeling dum. "You take each together hands like this." he/she said taking my hands in his/her tiny ones. My heart hammered and my face got hot. I looked way trying to hide my face "Then we ssspppiiinnn and sing" he/she said starting to spin and sing in a pretty little high voice "Ring around the rosie pocket fill posy ashes ashes we all fall down!" then he/she dragged me down and we were rolling on the floor laughing "Holy Rome did you have fun?" Italy asked crawling over to me "yes, yes I did Italy!" I said sitting up "do you want to play again?' he/she asked getting up and offering me her/his hand "yes I would like that." I said tacking his/her hand. After that we played again and again and again. In till we fell asleep tangled together


	3. hide and seek

"1 2 3 4 5 10 really or not here I come!" I said opening my eyes I saw red roses and small blue flower I did not know the name of but no Canada. I started searching high and low. Some times I though I had found him but no Canada. Finally I saw were the tall grass was flatted like some had walked on it. It was next to the huge hedge "GOT YOU!" I said diving in to the hedge

"OOOWWW America be more careful" Canada said in a muffled voice

We laughed

it was all so simply back then


	4. playing in the snow

PLAYING IN THE SNOW

Arthur and Francis arguing, Alfred trying to talk with his mouth full, Feli sleeping, Ludwig ignoring everyone and doing paperwork and I sit next to Ivan bored out of mind just a normal world meeting!

'why cant we have a good world meeting' I thought scratching kum's ears A/N I love kum but I think this is the only time he will appear in this story sorry but I forgot about him in my first written draft sorry kum I love you anyway back to Mattie awesomess. I slummed down on the table and sigh has I watched Francis and Arthur arguing. It looked like unlike other days Francis was winning he had not won in a long time. Suddenly I felt long fingers in my hair I panicked thinking it was Alfred was trying to pull my hair again! But then I recognized the touch and leaned in to it "I am bored can we go somewhere fun?" Ivan asked still playing with my hair. "Sure I will go anywhere if you keep doing that" I said humming with pleasure. I got up making Ivan's hand slip out of my hair he gave me a pouting look I laughed and toke his hand pulling him out of the meeting room no one even knew we had left.

We walk out of the meeting hall in to the cold December afternoon and I saw something that made me stop short "IVAN IT'S SNOWING!" I said letting go of his hand and running in to the snow. I ran till I hit a snow drift and fell. The cold bit my cheeks and the snow stuck in my eyelashes. I laughed, toke big handful of snow, threw it up in the air and spun around as it fell. When I was done spinning I remembered my boyfriend wanting to ask him to come and play with me in the amazing snow with me I looked up at the meeting hall only to see that Ivan was not standing where I had left him. "Ivan where did you go?" I asked looking around then behind me I heard the crunch of snow. I spun around and something made contact with me I screeched with fear then laughter. As I realized I was being tackled in to one of Ivan's infamous polar bear hugs. "Aaaaaahhhh Ivan I going to fall!" I said as I fell in to the wonderful snow bring up a cloud around us. "Matthew Williams your under assert!" he said taking both my wrists in one hand and pulling them over my head. "Oh maple what are my charges?" I asked playing along with the familiar game "Being to cute and playing in this fluffy snow!" he said moving so our faces were less than an inch apart. A sly grin playing at the edges of his lips, "What's my sentence?" I asked in a whisper "Oh it is life time being мой дорогой" – my darling- he said closing the inch between us and pressing his lips to mine. He let go of wrists sliding his hands down my arms, to my shoulders, up the sides of neck to my face. I wound my now free arms his waist pulling him closer to me. He pulled away too soon "I don't think I learned my lesson" I said giving him my best sexy look "I can fix that but we'll have to go home"

A/N trumpet sounds I'm done lol if you review I'll give you a coookie~~~~~


End file.
